goanimaticafandomcom-20200213-history
GoGang Meets Team Terrific 10
is a GoGang crossover with Supernanny: The Theory Animated created by Japanlover86, Igor the Mii, and Sophie the Otter. Plot The GoGang meets the Team Terrific 10 Army and meet the officials and soldiers of the TT10, then the NoGang and the Gadadhara Bobbalu Team attack them and they need to stop them. Cast *Paul as Igor the Mii *Kayla as Sophie the Otter and Another Nicole *Misaki as Reicheru the Yokai Spirit and Satoko Samo *Shy Girl as Marie Lara-Rutter and Ri Dae-Jung *Brian as Mordecai *Kidaroo as Ri Dae-Jung's angry voice *Young Guy as Pingy *David as Preston Evergreen *Allison as Nicole Jennings Transcript opening credits play title of the crossover appears fade in to the GoGang roaming through Supernannya Sophie: "As you can see, my friends, I also work for a special organization called the Team Terrific 10. I'm one of the commanders." GoGang arrive at the headquarters of the TT10 and see two male soldiers guarding it ???: "" (Translation: You are the GoGang people, My name is Hiro, and this is my brother in law Huizong, come on right through) Huizong: "" (Translation: Hi) enter the HQ. takes a breath. Igor: "Whew." German man and Japanese woman come up to Igor Dietrich: "" (Translation: I am Dietrich and this woman is Satoko, follow us please to Sophie) Igor: "Okay." GoGang follows them until Dietrich passes through a celing Satoko: "" (Translation: We have ghosts on our team, keep in mind, the commander's office is right on the 5th floor) Preston: "How come?" Satoko: "" (Translation: I decided to recruit some ancestors of mine such as Ryou and besides, I think it'd be f***ing cool.) Sophie: "Anyway, Satoko, this is my boyfriend Preston Evergreen. He's a gray bear cub from Sylvanian Families who likes to help his grandpa build inventions. He's also very silly." follows Satoko comes in Satoko: "" (Translation: Huizong! I thought I told you to stay on guard duty!) Huizong: "" (Translation: Got bored) comes down Igor: "Hi Sophie!" Sophie: "Hello, Igor." Igor: everyone else "Everyone, meet Info-chan." appears. Info-chan: "喜びはあなたを満たすことができます。" ("Pleasure to meet you.") Igor: "Well, Info-chan likes to speak in japanese." Info-chan: "Yeah..." Mordecai: At least it nothing else going on. Right guys? is heard in the distance Mordecai: "Why do I hear wailing?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Marie, she is like a mine, she doesn't like getting disturbed, she is known for her constant crying and desire to sit alone in the dark in her room, DO NOT GO INTO HER ROOM) Sophie: "See guys? Don't bother her too much, OK?" Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: We are not responsible for any deaths that happen because of her, we use her as a death trap) comes, playing with one of her jet Transformers Ri Min-Li "" (Translation: That's Maria, she died near the end of the 80's, sad, and tragic, just for liking Transformers) Maria: "こんにちは" (Translation: Hello) Igor: "She's Japanese---" Sophie: "American, Japanese-American, her mom is Japanese and her dad is American) Mordecai: Well that a concept. So I wonder how they can speak Japanese? (And I have to stop asking stupid or pointless question). Preston: "The mom is Japanese, remember?" Pingy: "Well I went to Tokyo Disney Resort right guys?" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: I'll keep guard, Japan isn't one of the most pro-North Korean places...) Maria: "I'll just watch Transformers, any of you wanting to come?" Sophie: "Me!" crying is heard Maria: "It's been wondered why she cries in her room, well, you wouldn't you be a little upset if you were from a communist state that hates the US, your loved ones are in the DPRK working, or you're being beaten to death." Sophie: "I highly recommend that we avoid her at all costs when she's in her room, right?" Mordecai: "Well no matter, I guess time for calm her down. But first, let confront Maria and other children so it won't happen." Chinese boy no older than 8 appears Wei: "" (Translation: My name is Wei, do not go into Marie's room unless you want to be covered in bruises and scars, She is like a landmine, and she doesn't like getting disturbed, Do not go into her f***ing room) Mordecai: "Okay." Chinese girl aged around 15 comes across Igor Mei: "" (Translation: Name: Igor, leader of Go-Gang, Sophie's Ally) Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Mei, our communications officer and one of our guards, she is known for her robot-like speech and her quiet personality) Sophie: "Did I mention that her speeches sound like they're from Animal Farm by George Orwell?" Preston: "E-I-E-I-Oh, yeah!" Info-Chan: "This isn't a farm!" Mordecai: "Or this isn't cowboy..... Or whatever call." Tariko: "The Japanese members nickname her Takeo, 1, Call of Duty, 2, It suits her, 3, It's an awesome name!, and oh, she is Chinese." Mei: "" (Translation: Cowboy: Not one) North Korean girl comes down wearing a KPA uniform Info-Chan: "Is this Mari----" covers Info-Chan's mouth Mei: "" (Translation: Danger! Danger!) uncovers Info-Chan's mouth Sophie: "Ri Min-Li, she hates getting called Marie, same with her male counterpart." Mei: "" (Translation: I saved life) Chinese girls, one no older than 11 and the other no older than 7 Mulan: "" (Translation: Hey, Maria, wanna watch TV?!) Maria: "I'll be there in a minute!" Reicheru: "Maria died in 1989, guess the reason, you have 3 guesses to find out why she got killed...." Maria: "I'll tell, Tomboy, Transformers, ancestry." Reicheru: "Maria, explain it more clearly." Maria: "Hai, okay, first of all, I hated girly things, I thought they were very babyish, second of all, I loved Transformers, It was awesome, and thirdly, my ancestry, okay, both of my grandfathers were in the same POW camp in WWII, Ichiro-san worked as an 18-year old soldier and he let me whoever the h*** I wanted to be while Mikey-san, who was an 18-year old POW thought Transformers was too violent for a girl, I feel like sometimes, I'm split in half during the 6 tough years." Info-chan: "Poor girl...." Mordecai: "Well, what happen next? She alright?" Reicheru: "She died, she was 8." Info-Chan: "Is any of your relatives on the team?" Maria: "Hai, but my paternal grandfather is not allowed to work with Japanese members or anyone of Japanese ancestry, this includes me and mommy." Mordecai: "Well in that case we should-" Maria: "Yes?" Mordecai: "Nothing, nevermind. Should we continue dicussion?" Maria: "Hai." Sophie: "Also, Maria has to avoid watching MLP to prevent PTSD flashbacks." Maria: "That's right, Sophie-San. I have a fear of that show and I can't watch it." Igor: "Wait! You have a fear of MLP?" Maria: "Hai, It's stupid, but true, that's why if I'm in a room with a TV and other people, especially other young girls are watching it, They cannot watch My Little Pony." Mordecai: "What are you talking about Maria?" Maria: "You can't watch MLP around me, That's what I'm trying to say!" Mordecai: "I thought you like MLP." Maria: "That piece of girly-c***, hell no, I'd rather watch the 2015 Fantastic Four movie, Transformers is better." Reicheru: "20th Century Fox turned up the diarrhea-dile on this one, yeah, it was s***." Sophie: "Here's a suggestion: It is best if Maria watches Transformers, He-Man, Thundercats, Starcom, and any boy-targeted franchise." Mordecai: "Might be. Of course he never watch girl show...... Right?" Maria: "Onna'ko, Mordecai." Jennings appears Sophie: "Now, this is one of the commanders for the team: Nicole!" Igor: "Hello Nicole!" Nicole: "Nice to meet you. You must be Igor." Sophie: "Also, don't hang out with her snobby Another Counterpart." Nicole appears, whining Reicheru: "What's your problem now, bratty Baka?!" Category:GoGang Series Category:Transcript Category:Story about Category:GoGang Production